


Some Kind Of Forbidden Gold.

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [4]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Fem!Maven, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: Mavena is a princess; she knows what she wants and what she doesn't, unlike her brother.One thing Mavena knows she doesn't want, is for Cal to go to the warlines.She figures out a way she can stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still a bastard.
> 
> So I cannot write M/M smut, due to this I kinda just reused the first smut I ever wrote with my own characters and changed them to Cal and Maven/Mavena.  
> Sorry if there are mistakes in it, be it spelling, grammar or incorrect details. (This is likely due to it being adapted from a different smut with my own characters.) Also once again, if they're out of character, sorry about that, I tried to change their language around and stuff, but yeah.
> 
> I did my awkward dinosaur pose while rewriting this.  
> Enjoy!

"I could hardly refuse, now could I?" Cal walked with his sister through the silent corridors; though not deserted, the guards made no sound.  
"The war lines, Cal, why?" She argued in reply, cold eyes observing him.  
"Why are you so against me going?" He took her hand, "I cannot say I understand."  
"I do not want you to." Mavena snapped at him, throwing off his hand and swinging open the door to her bed chambers in frustration, storming inside and slamming it shut behind her.  
"Mavena..." Cal pushed open the door. "Why?" Mavena glanced up from her sulking, not having expected him to follow.  
"Because I do not want you to, I already said that."  
"Yes, of that I am aware, but why?"  
"Because..." she growled, much to her brother's amusement. "I don't want you to die." Cal laughed.  
"You really think I would allow myself to die?"  
"I think you could be idiotic enough to let it happen." Cal scoffed.  
"Me, idiotic?"  
"Of course."  
"Come on Mavena, you can tell me." He watched her keenly. "It can't just be that." Mavena looked lost.  
"I just-"  
Mavena pushed Cal against the wall, he fell against it with a hard thump. He opened his mouth to mouth to start questioning his sister only to have her kiss him. They fought for control, as would two rivals fighting for the throne, but they already had it and they didn't need it. Their kisses were passionate and messy, but no attention was paid to correcting the problem. With the increased furiousity, came the closer contact, Mavena pressed up against him, both hands locked into his golden hair; Cal held Mavena's hips, clinging to then with muscular arms. Mavena had begun to nip at his lips as she began to feel pressure against her leg, arousal inspiring the siblings. Mavena squeaked as Cal sucked on her lower lip only for her to eventually moan and sink as her knees began to falter. Cal walked her backwards, the two of them still fighting for control. Cal gained the upper hand as he guided her onto the soft sheets of the bed, falling on top of her, muscled elbows placed either side of her head scarred hands guiding her head to meet his. A shiver had run down his spine as he had felt her hand creep down his back, nearing their destination, torturingly slow. He let out a guttural growl as she neared the source of his pleasure, trembling and sweating already. Mavena smirked up at her brother in challenge, a notion he did not miss, but quickly forgot as she began to suck at his shoulder blade, nipping at the skin and licking along the bone. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as her hand began to peel away his lower garments. "We shouldn't even be doing this." He croaked out as her hand began to search around his thighs."  
"Come on, Cal." She muttered against his lips as she moved up to kiss him. He reached to peeled down her dress and grasp her breast. She gasped, back arching to meet his thin body. He sat up straddling her waist as he began to kneed her breasts, her voice cracked as she breathed sounds of pleasure, only growing in sound and intensity and Cal brought his mouth down to her nipple, lapping around it generally before taking the teat in between his teeth and exhaling. Mavena's body rose to him, nose pressing against her breast. "No," she feebly cried out, Cal stopped, worried he'd hurt his younger sister.  
"Wha-" She flipped them over; pushing him strongly before following him, leaving her lying over him, erection pushed into her leg. Her exposed breasts pressed against his shirt.  
"What did I tell you earlier brother?" She began to loosen the shirt, undoing the buttons, trailing passionate kisses as she went, him only groaning in reply as her hips began to stimulate his manhood, causing him to buck lightly. After opening his shirt she began to work on his trousers, fumbling with the latch as she dragged her upper teeth down his bare chest. Cal reached behind his sister, tearing open the buttons, driven wild by her taunting and teasing.  
"Now now brother," she addressed him as she began to slither down his undergarments, hands brushing his inner thigh. "That's very rude of you, a lovely servant of mine, just helped fix that dress for me, she was so pretty, I almost wanted to bed her." Mavena leaned in close, pushing an kiss to her brother's ear, she whispered, "I would have done so many things two her, things like this." With that she slid down and licked up his thigh, stopping just before reaching his genitalia. He bucked up, desperate for her attention, but her punishment had just begun, she began to trace his pleasurable area, leaving him croaking in need and her grinning down at him. She moved both of her hands to cup the organ that pulsed beneath her.  
"How would you feel if I were to," she purred as she applied pressure, grinning as his eyes glazed over, "help your little problem." That was the tipping point. Cal pushed off the bed and pushed her down onto the floor, hardly pausing as he fell onto her and began to push into her flinching as she gasped in pain as her hymen split. Mavena choked on the pain, Cal stopped, staring down at her, bronze eyes wide, yet quick to return as Mavena dug in her nails into his scalp and bringing his lips back down to meet hers, urged him to continue. Quickly the gasps of pain from Mavena turned into pants of pleasure as Cal moved against her, pushing in and out at a fast and steady rhythm. Her head tilted back and her spine arched as she made sounds of arousal, Cal nuzzling into her neck. Their breathing quickening and mingling as they both moved closer to the edge. As they both neared they became surrounded in ecstasy, unadulterated sexual bliss, just the two of them. Mavena then cried out, wailing her brother's name as she writhed in pleasure, inner honey dripping from her sweet spot as she was overcome by the passionate exchange. Delightful sensations searing though her body. Cal was quick to join her, his panting along with each physical motion had became breathless, jagged movement as he couldn't resist the pull of releasing. He slowed, pushing in and out a few more times before eventually leaving her completely. He collapsed onto inhaling and exhaling rapidly, nuzzling the side of her sweat drenched neck, he sighed. Mavena opened her eyes, taking a movement to re-adjust before laughing, Cal raised his head, "what?"  
"Have I convinced you to stay yet." Cal laughed, stroking her curled, coal coloured hair.  
"Not quite." She pushed him off her, rolling onto her side and landing over him, she smirked.  
"Would if convince you if we did that again?" Cal snorted.  
"Perhaps." Mavena only narrowed her eyes seductively in reply, before diving in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed how I try and avoid words, that just me being an awkward Sinnamon roll.


End file.
